The Spark
by Moon White Rose
Summary: When two of Zuko's crew members leave, he is desprate for a quick replacement. Pestered by the crew and his uncle to bring a girl on board to make things run more smoothly, he gives in. He soon realizes that who he chooses is more than he bargained for, and just what kind of dark, dangerous secret is she hiding? Book 1 of the Embracing the Heat series.
1. Chapter 1

** A/N: Well, I don't really know what to say. This is my first time writing an **_**Avatar: The Last Airbender**_** fic, so please don't be too harsh. This idea has been in my head for well over a year and after working and reworking it (as well as fill up a notebook or two), I finally decided to start typing it up and posting it.**

** Please tell me what you think, and I do not own **_**Avatar: the Last Airbender.**_** Enjoy!**

** ~Moon White Rose**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"WHAT?!" Sixteen year old Prince Zuko glared daggers at his uncle, who stood in his bedroom doorway, as calm as ever, as he gave Zuko yet another piece of bad news. "Uncle, tell me you're kidding. This is the last thing I need!" Zuko growled, little bursts of flame leaping from his hands as his fingers curled into tight fists. He wanted to punch something; badly. If he wasn't convinced that the world had a deep hate for him and took pleasure in making him miserable before, than he was convinced now.

"I'm sorry Prince Zuko, and Shang offers his most humble of apologies as well. The truth is though he is leaving the next time we dock, which is going to need to be soon. We need to-"

"I know the ship is in need of repairs, I saw what the Avatar did Uncle, you don't need to remind me!" Zuko cut in harshly. He could feel the fire in him make his blood boil and he punched the air, a ball of fire hitting the wall and quickly disintegrating into nothing, a sharp burning smell quickly filling the small room. "Where's that traitor? If he wants to leave so badly, I'll gladly escort him over the side of the ship now. No one starts a mutiny on my ship!"

"Zuko," his Uncle Iroh said, gripping his shoulders, thus keeping him from barging out and causing more problems, "Shang is not starting a mutiny; he just can't handle being at sea anymore, he misses his family and his home."

"Don't we all?" Zuko hissed back. "You don't hear the other men complaining. He's a coward!" Iroh glared slightly at his nephew's words. He was so hot tempered, just like his father….

"Zuko, he is no coward; he is leaving because he feels he is not being the best man he can be to his family. Family and tradition mean a lot to him and he feels it is his time to return home. He doesn't think he can perform his best anymore. Now, you are going to respect his decision, unless you wish to cause trouble." Zuko pulled out of his uncle's grip.

"You don't get it, do you? If one leaves, than the rest will leave, and the timing couldn't be worse! After two, nearly three years of searching, we finally had our first run in with the Avatar. We're close! If one goes, then the rest will follow, and where will that leave me? Where?!" Zuko was breathing heavily as he waited for a reply. He could not afford to have petty problems like this come up. He needed the Avatar, and he needed him now.

"Zuko, just because one crew member leaves, doesn't mean all will leave. Now, how about a nice cup of jasmine tea, to help you relax, you looked stressed," proclaimed Iroh, smiling brightly. Zuko groaned and barged past. He hated it when his uncle tried to tell him to calm down; he didn't need to be calm, he was fine just the way he was!

Zuko stormed down the hall; the sound his feet made on the metal floor only making him more agitated. Every second wasted was a step going in the opposite direction of the Avatar. Suddenly, voices from around the corner up ahead made him stop.

"Well, we'll miss having you around, but you've missed enough of your kids' lives, and I'm sure your wife won't complain about having you back," he heard his lieutenant say. Zuko tensed and pressed himself against the wall, but when they came in sight, they went the other way and silently he followed.

"I don't even know what possessed me to come on this whole expedition in the first place honestly," replied Shang, one of Zuko's better fire benders and soldiers. "I knew that we'd hear nothing from home and that returning to the Fire Nation wouldn't be possible until the capture of the Avatar, but… I don't know, I guess the part of me that wants to be loyal to the royal family overrode common sense."

"We come from families of tradition; nation before family, but few realize the toll that takes. Honestly, if my wife was still alive and my own children weren't all grown up with families of their own, I probably would have called it quits long ago." Zuko stopped following after that and turned away, the lieutenant's words echoing in his ears.

This was exactly why his crew was made up of either men who had never married or older soldiers who didn't have the responsibility of children hanging over their heads; he wanted every man on his ship focused on the capture of the Avatar. He reached the deck and noticed his uncle playing a game of Pai Sho with one of the older crew members, and the sight took off the edge of his anger.

_Typical Uncle Iroh,_ he thought, walking past them and going over to the railing. Much to his surprise, he could see what looked like a town not that far off. He had thought they were heading to the Fire Nation ship yard further on.

"Why are we stopping there, I thought we needed repairs?" he asked. Iroh didn't look up from his game.

"We do Prince Zuko; that is why we are stopping."

"But that's not the ship yard, Uncle," Zuko said impatiently. If this was another one of his uncle's pointless stops, than a certain Pai Sho table was going to go overboard, after it was burnt.

"I know Prince Zuko, but it is a Fire Nation settlement, and the ship yard is over a day away. If we can make the repairs here, then we'll be back hunting the Avatar sooner." The idea pleased Zuko, but he doubted that the repairs could be made here; they'd probably be told to go to the yard.

"Besides Prince Zuko," spoke his uncle's opponent, also not removing his eyes from the board, "You most likely can find someone to replace Shang and the cook, after all, the soldiers there wi-"

"The cook, what does he have to do with anything?" Iroh asked, panic apparent in his voice. Zuko was wondering the same thing. His uncle's opponent looked at them for a moment.

"He's actually wanted to leave for a long time; says he feels to useless. He never wanted to be the first to go though; I guess he figures if one of us is leaving, than now's his chance."

"Useless?! B-but he can't go, why does he want to leave," Iroh practically screamed. Zuko was disgusted; of course his uncle was only worried about his stomach. The other crewman smiled, after a soft laugh.

"You really want to know?" Iroh nodded vigorously and Zuko was taking deep breaths to keep his anger from boiling over. "Honestly, he says he's getting sick of his own cooking." Silence filled the deck, than Zuko covered his eyes, his hand slowly going down his face.

"Personally, I say let him go," a new voice chimed in. Lieutenant Jee joined the group and sat in between Iroh and the other man. "His cooking was barely edible, and I've always wondered just how clean he kept everything down there. I'll tell you what we really need; a woman down there cooking."

"I can agree to that," Iroh replied wistfully. "I've never met a woman's cooking that I didn't enjoy." He moved a piece and his opponent groaned; obviously he had lost.

"Well met General Iroh. On the subject of bringing a woman on board, make sure she can clean, and do laundry too." The man left the deck and Lieutenant Jee and Iroh stood. The town was getting closer; they would be docking soon.

"Prince Zuko, now you know what to look for when we dock," Iroh said, joining his nephew by the railing. Zuko turned away. His anger inside him burned hotter than the sun that was shining down. He was fed up with all these bumps in the rode; the last thing he wanted to deal with was a weak little girl on his ship.

"The day I let my crew's whining dictate my decisions and bring a girl on my ship is the day I'll willing give up my throne and cease my hunt for the Avatar. Now enough stalling, I want to be back on the water as soon as possible, and that's an order!" The clang of the door that lead to down below as it was slammed shut rang over the deck, but soon silence reigned supreme. Iroh smiled.

"Watch what you say my nephew, for the universe has a way of making you eat your words."

* * *

"Mother, I'm headed to the market now, anything else you need?" Fifteen year old Sung waited for her mother's answer as she wound her night black braid into a bun and pinned it back with her matching fire pins, her way of making it clear that she was a citizen of the Fire Nation.

"No sweetheart, just a cabbage and a few carrots," her mother said before kissing her head. Sung smiled, licking her lips in eager anticipation at tonight's dinner. She could almost taste the roast duck and boiled rice and vegetables; it wasn't often they got to eat so well. They were fine monetary wise, though they could hardly call themselves rich; it was other things that kept them from always having food on the table.

Sung grabbed her basket after slipping the money her mother handed her in her dress pocket. "I'll be back soon then." Before she could make it to the door, her mother's hand came to rest on her shoulder, restraining her.

"Sung, please be quick, and be careful, all right." She looked over her shoulder, flashing her mother a quick smile.

"I will mother." She took off running down the road the moment her house was out of sight. The sooner she got her shopping done, the less chance there would be of her running into problems. When the town came into sight she slowed down, anger as always pricking her heart. This was a Fire Nation town, and she had to practically sneak in, just so the risk of something happening would be minimalized.

Her free hand curled into a fist as she weaved through ally after ally while she made her way to the market. The looks she received were dirtier than the ground beneath her feet and she fixed anyone who got in her way with a glare of her own. Inwardly however, she was hurt; what had happened wasn't her fault in any way, but she would forever be the one to pay the price and to make matters worse, she just had to be cursed with the same gift as him….

A soft growl of anger began to build in the back of her throat and she had to stop and take a few deep, cleansing breaths to keep her anger from making her do something stupid. This was not the place for her to start something, and if the guards ganged up on her, she would be severely outmatched. Each year they got less tolerable of her and her mother's presence and she doubted it would be too much longer before the cord of tension between them snapped.

Finally, she reached the market and she wove in between the people; the crowd quickly swallowing her up and keep her safe from being spotted by the bored looking soldiers. Shouts assaulted her ears and smells, some pleasant and others repulsive, invaded her nostrils. The crowd was thick today and she had to push and shove to make her way to the stand where she often bought her vegetables and fruits.

This turned out to be a mistake. She pushed through a group of people a bit too roughly and bumped into someone behind the group. She fell back on her rear, heat painting her cheeks a bright pink.

"Oh, my apologies miss. Are you all right?" She looked up and kind amber eyes and an outstretched hand met her. She had bumped into a large man with gray hair styled in a traditional topknot. He wore a red robe underneath Fire Nation armor edged with gold. Sung had never met him before and was hesitant to accept his help, but took his hand nonetheless. He pulled her to her feet and she looked away as she pretended to brush dust off of her dress. "Are you all right?" he repeated.

"Yes sir. And it was my fault for not paying attention to where I was going. I am sorry," she respectfully murmured, giving a slight bow. The man laughed and she looked up. His laugh was deep and loud, and admittedly, a bit contagious; she found herself giggling for no reason.

"No, do not be ridiculous, the fault was all mine. I was the one just standing here." He looked at her closely and his eyes suddenly lit up slightly. "What is your name?"

"Sung, sir." He looked her up and down and nodded slightly.

"Again, I am sorry for knocking you over, Miss Sung. I know I am in no rights to ask but do you think you could help a poor old man with something?" Sung was taken aback by this man's kindness; he was obviously not from around here.

_Because if he was, there's no way he'd even give me a second glance…._ Sung wanted to say no; if she was too long her mother would worry, and that was last thing Sung wanted. Yet at the same time, she had been taught to respect her elders, and she did bump into him, despite that he claimed otherwise.

"What can I help you wi-…." Her voice trailed away and she stepped back. Fear mingled with her blood and she felt as if her throat was closing up. A young man, probably not much older than her, was making his way towards her and the old man. His face was twisted into a scowl and a scar covered his left eye and ear. Sung knew immediately who he was, and knew she had to leave. Banished though he may be, she didn't doubt he shared the same disgust for people like her as did the rest of his family.

"Is something wrong?" The man looked at her in confusion. The Prince of the Fire Nation was drawing closer and it dawned on Sung that this man was probably his famed uncle, the Dragon of the West; a fact that meant even more trouble if she was discovered.

"I'm sorry, I must go." She pushed through the crowd, stealing only one glance over her shoulder.

Her steps almost faltered and the fear in her body became even stronger. Prince Zuko was now right next to the man she had been talking to, and he was looking right at her.

* * *

** A/N: Well, what did you think? This picks up between the end of episode 2 and before episode 3 of season 1, just in case any were wondering. Until next time, and please tell me if I should continue.**

** ~Moon White Rose**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Oh my word! I'm in complete shock; no way was I expecting to get nine reviews for the first chapter! One or two, yes; three maybe, but nine, no way did I expect that to happen! Thanks so much to everyone who read, reviewed, favorited, and all that other stuff. Now, I do not own**_** Avatar: The Last Airbender**_**. Enjoy!**

** ~Moon White Rose**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Zuko shoved through the crowd, making his way to his uncle, who seconds ago had been talking to a girl around his age. She had taken off when she saw him coming; an action that caught his attention. "Uncle, what was that all about?" he asked when he was at his side. Iroh shrugged his shoulders at his nephew's question, confusion clear on his face.

"You mean the young woman? I don't know; we bumped into each other and I knocked her over. We got to talking and I was about to ask her if she knew anyone who would be willing to take the place of the cook on ship, but she took off. She looked like something had scared her." Zuko watched the girl push her way through the crowd, when suddenly, she looked over her shoulder.

Her eyes locked with his amber glare and for a split second her steps faltered. Then she turned around and was soon gone from sight. This made Zuko curious. She acted like she had recognized him; the look on her face when she had first seen him was one of genuine fear. They had never met before, yet she was running like a coward for no obvious reason.

_Unless she's a traitor; then she would have a very good reason to be scared of me._ The thought came out of nowhere, but it did make him wonder. The girl was obviously a child of fire; her black hair and porcelain complexion had made that clear. But he knew even people of his own Nation were capable of committing the unforgiving sin of treason, and if that was the case, than it was his job as prince to take care of the problem.

"Uncle, she ran because she saw me; the fear she showed made it obvious she knew who I was," he said. Iroh grew uneasy at his nephew's tone. It was clear he was planning on doing something. He put a hand on Zuko's shoulder, trying to turn him in the opposite direction.

"Prince Zuko, perhaps we should go back to the ship, or take a walk. You need to relax, and stop overthinking things. She probably just had to go; I doubt she ran because she was scared of you, she doesn't even know who you are." Zuko pulled out of his Uncle's grasp and he began to follow the girl.

"You're wrong though Uncle. This is a Fire Nation settlement; everyone here knows the faces of their royal family. And the look on her face was not that of the fearful respect which should come from being in the presence of the future Fire Lord, but the fear only a traitor would bear right before being found out."

"You do not know if she is a traitor, Zuko. You can't think the worse about everyone who runs from you; she probably was scared of your scowling and glaring. If you smiled, I bet you would have all the girls following at your heals! Besides, I thought your focus was on finding the Avatar." Zuko stopped and turned to face his heavily breathing uncle. The smile on Zuko's face was chilling, and he hauntingly looked like his father as he replied.

"Don't worry Uncle, I will capture the Avatar, but it's like you said, I need to relax." He paused, and the smile, more a dark smirk, got a little bigger. "Only the Avatar has shown that kind of fear in my presence; she's hiding something. And besides, what could be more relaxing, and honorable, than making sure a traitor is no longer breathing."

* * *

Palms sweaty and her breathing heavy, Sung finally left the town behind and began to walk down the familiar dirt road that lead to home. She had finished her shopping quickly, forced to pay double for vegetables half the quality than what she normally got since the vendor she had bought from was hardly interest in doing business wit her.

_Hopefully, that will be the worst of my problems today._ The silence around her began to calm her down, and she slowed down to a normal walk. She thought about what she had done and groaned internally when she recalled her actions. The last thing she wanted was the attention of someone like the prince, but nothing screamed "look at me!" more than showing fear and running, and why had she glanced over her shoulder?

Sung wasn't a thief, murderer, or a traitor; the punishments traitors of the Fire Nation received were more than enough to eternally keep her loyal to her Nation. But the prince didn't know that, and she could only pray he just forgot about her and not find her behavior suspicious.

"Just calm down, he's the banished prince; he's looking for the Avatar, he would never worry about something as petty as me. Then again, rumor says he cruel, and people like me are-"

"Well, well, well, look who finally crawled out of her hole today," a voice behind her taunted, cutting her off. Her feet stopped on their own accord, and she could feel her anger, as if it were a solid thing. She turned and came face to face with three middle aged men, all wearing the armor of soldiers. The leader of the group, a man named Feng, continued his taunts. "You must have slept in today; how long did you stay out last night?"

The rational voice in her mind was begging her to just turn around and not say a word. These three lived off getting a reaction out of her; they were no worse than school bullies. But the words hurt so much, and she knew it would feel good to land just one hit- it didn't even matter to her if it was a verbal blow or a literal smack across the face; she just wanted payback.

"What I do is none of your business," she hissed through clenched teeth, before turning on her heel and walking away. Footsteps treading the dirt road behind her whispered in her ears before a hand grabbed her shoulder, the grip painfully tight.

"Fine, but one more question," continued Feng. His breath reeked of stale wine and she could only imagine how his night had been spent. "Can you show us that pretty tummy of yours?" Harsh laughter was all she heard as she was released, the laughter getting louder each second. All she was seeing however was red and she had the anger of an enraged komodo rhino drumming in her heart.

Her mother could wait; this was crossing the line. Slowly, stiffly, she set her basket down and turned to face the mocking trio. Despite her anger, she looked calm; too calm if any of them were to actually pay attention. A sickly sweet smile graced her lips and she stepped closer to Feng.

"So, you want to see my stomach do you? Well, all I have to say is… not. on. your. _**life!**_" Her foot struck out in surprising speed, connecting with the area between his legs; hard. A pained gasp left his mouth -instantly killing the laughter from all three- as his eyes bulged out. He sank to his knees and her fist met the side of his face, the force knocking him onto his side. She bent down and yanked him up by his topknot, despite the sting in her knuckles, her fingers digging into his greasy scalp.

"Say that to me again, and I may just start actually acting like a monster. You treat me like one, so maybe it's time I start living up to expectations. Last warning." She let go and after wiping her hand on her dress she retrieved her basket and continued walking.

In the blink of an eye, it happened. Normally she would never turn her back on these three, but anger and pride at bringing Feng to his knees made her forget one vital fact. It was three against one, and all were skilled benders. "Ki…ll her," panted Feng. The duo, one now on each side of their fallen leader, obeyed, fire streaming from their fists and merging into a wall of deadly flames heading right for her.

She whirled around, her eyes going wide at the sight. Time seemed to slow down and every part of her screamed at her to move, but she couldn't. Vaguely she knew that this was most likely the end. _I guess I was right after all; they were close to snapping._ A strange calm washed over her, but it was short lived as another wall of fire shot out from between two trees on the side of the road to her left, intercepting the fire heading for her.

A sound almost like a roar followed by a hiss filled the air as the two walls met, shortly fading away after words. The choking smell of smoke and the realization that she really could have died made her dizzy, nearly to the point that she almost didn't recognize her savior as he stepped out from the trees.

There was no kindness in his amber eyes now, and little curls of black smoke surrounded the fists clenched at his sides. Steam poured from his nostrils and his old age did nothing to hinder his lethal look. It was the man from the market, and after casting her a quick look, his eyes briefly softening, he turned his gaze on the three, his eyes once again filled with venom.

"Many things I will tolerate, but whether it is a peasant from the Water Tribe to someone in my brother's own court, I will never tolerate a man harming a woman. Ever!" Another strong blast left his fist, making the three scatter.

"Sir, you don't understand, sh-," Feng tried to explain, but was cut off by another harsh voice.

"You are in no position to speak, and how dare you not show my uncle the respect he deserves!" Out from the trees stepped Prince Zuko. The moment Sung saw him, her dazed state faded away and she quickly gathered her basket while the focus wasn't on her.

"Prince Zuko," gasped Feng bowing low, "I didn't recognize General Iroh, I'm sorry my prince." The words that Sung heard next right before she disappeared around a turn made her shiver with such fear, she actually felt pity for her tormentor, but was thankful the words were not directed at her.

"Sorry? You're not sorry yet, but soon, you will be."

* * *

** A/N: I don't know why, but this chapter gave me some problems, and I'm not 100% happy with it, but that may be because this is my first time doing an **_**Avatar **_**fic, even though I've watched the show since nearly the beginning. Anyway, thanks to:**

_**sunflower13**_**: Thanks for the review, and I'm glad you like the mystery. About your question, if you read my end A/N for chapter 1, I stated that this takes place between episodes 2 and 3 of season 1. Thanks for the advice though, and thanks for being my first reviewer! :) **

_**elayne cypher: **_**Thanks for reviewing and all the kind words. I was worried I wouldn't get Zuko or Iroh right, so thanks for saying I did!**

_**Gretccheen:**_** thanks for reviewing!**

_**FightingTheMoon:**_** Thanks for reviewing, and rest assured I have every intention of keeping this as canon as possible. If only you knew how many times I have watched season 1 while working on this. -_-**

_**Serina4:**_** Thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

_**ElizaBethJacksonPotter:**_** I'm glad you think this is interesting; hope you liked this chapter as well!**

_**lovelikewoe13:**_** I'm glad I could get you interested; it must mean I'm doing okay! Thanks for the review! :)**

_**Guest:**_** Here's your update! I hope you like it, and thanks for the review!**

_**ROXY1830:**_** Thanks for the review! I'll definitely continue!**

** Well, until next time!**

** ~Moon White Rose**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So, here it is; chapter 3! Now, I do not own **_**Avatar: The Last Airbender.**_** If I did, Zuko would have ended up with Katara- Zutara forever! I'll shut up now. Enjoy!**

** ~Moon White Rose**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The door flying open then slamming shut caused Kirra, who was about to pour herself a fresh cup of tea, to jump. "Sung, don't slam the door; you almost caused my heart to stop!" she chided her daughter gently. She got no reply; when she looked up, her daughter was busy closing all the shutters on the windows. "Sung?"

"Yes?" she replied as the shutters on the back windows were closed. Kirra grabbed her shoulders, forcing her to stop. She took in her child's clothes stained with sweat, her heavy breathing, and trembling hands. Her eyes were wide with fright and a whiff of smoke tickled Kirra's nose. It was all she needed to see to know that, once again, something had happened.

"Oh, Sung," she sighed as she let her daughter go and opened up her arms. Sung fell into her mother's embrace, clinging to the only good thing in her life with all her strength. "What happened this time?" Sung sank to her knees and her mother quickly followed, never letting her go.

"It was…. Mother, everything went wrong. Feng and his group were the least of my troubles, which reminds me, we have to get out of here, or at least, I do!" The panic in her child's voice became easier to hear with each word and Kirra was worried Sung was going to make herself pass out. Firmly, but gently, she placed her hands on each of her frightened daughter's cheeks and looked her in the eyes.

"Sung, sweetheart, calm down; please, deep breaths, you need to breathe." It took several minutes, but eventually, Sung's breathing was going the same steady pace as hers. "There now, everything is all right. What happened?" she asked as they both stood.

"I went into town, and I bumped into someone; literally." Kirra poured two cups of green tea and they sat at their table. Sung sat cross-legged on her cushion; staring into the cup's dark contents before taking a sip. The warm, slightly sweet liquid slid down her throat, making her relax just a bit more. When she finally looked up, her mother was smiling at her encouragingly. "As I said," she began, "I literally bumped into someone. That's where the trouble began."

"Who was it?" Sung looked away and Kirra had to strain her ears to hear the soft reply.

"You really aren't going to believe this mother, but… but it was… it was Fire Lord Ozai's brother, General Iroh, The Dragon of the West." A gasp of both surprise and fear leapt from Kirra's lips. The Dragon of the West; what was he doing here?

"Are you all right, did he hurt you?" She asked worriedly. A small part of her mind was telling her that her fear was over the top, but Kirra didn't care. She had lost so much in her life; Sung was her only joy and the threat that she would be taken away was always close, especially since Sung's sixteenth birthday was only a few weeks away.

_And then she'll be a woman…. And everything that has happened will be mild in comparison to what most likely will happen. Then of course, there's what she may be planning on…._ The thoughts troubled Kirra greatly, and it took her a moment to realize Sung was repeating her name.

"Mother? Mother, are you well? Is something wrong?" She forced herself to smile and shake her head.

"Don't worry love, I'm fine. Now what else happened? Was he mean?" A somewhat confused look graced Sung's face.

"Actually, he was quite nice. I fell over when I bumped into him, yet he took the blame and helped me up. I honestly didn't recognize who he was. I did however recognize who he was with… and I did something foolish." By now Sung's expression was both dark and fearful.

"Who was he with?" she asked cautiously, not wanting to upset her daughter further. Sung finished her tea.

"The prince," she muttered. Kirra's eyes widened and her fear reached a new peak. This could be serious if the prince or his uncle took notice of them; after all, in the eyes of the Fire Nation, neither of them should really exist; at least, Sung shouldn't. By the traditional standards of her people, Kirra should have killed Sung when she found out she was pregnant with her.

_I could never have done that though,_ Kirra thought. _I loved her then and I do now; I could never have killed her, regardless of who her-_

"I hate the Fire Lord," Sung growled suddenly, cutting into her mother's thoughts. "He's such a hypocrite, just like his father, and his grandfather. It's all their faults we have to live the way we do."

"SUNG!" she yelled, horrified at her daughter's words. "Don't you ever let me hear you say that again, or I'll take soap to your mouth in a heartbeat! Words like that will get you in trouble if someone hears you say them. Understand?" Kirra received a nod, but no verbal apology.

Sung was sorry for upsetting her mother, but she was not sorry for her words, and she never would be. She despised the royal family. _He wasn't too bad though, the Fire Lord's brother. He did seem nice, and he didn't have to save me._ She tried to ignore the thought, but it wouldn't let her go; in fact it was, in a very small way, making her rethink her view of a family she had only heard of in overheard conversations. Her mother's eyes closed and a tired sigh left her lips.

"Sung, you judge too quickly sometimes. The Fire Lord, his family; they are only people. People make mistakes, but that doesn't necessarily make them bad people." Hot anger rose in Sung.

"Mother, don't reprimand me! Our lives are a nightmare because of 'mistakes' made by the Royal Family and those stuck up nobles in the Fire Nation. There's only one person who's made a worse mistake then them, and we both know who that is!" Kirra flinched and had to hold back her tears at the ugly words leaving her daughter's mouth.

She had thought they were past this, but apparently her daughter still felt the weight of her scars; still struggled with the inner demons left for her by… him.

_If he had known the pain his actions would bring his child, would he have done things differently? Would he care if he saw us know; saw what he has done to her?_ Kirra hated the thought, because she knew the answer. He wouldn't have changed a thing; he didn't care the pain he brought, so long as he was satisfied in the end. She stood and went to her daughter, pulling her to her feet and looking into her eyes.

So much pain met her that Kirra made a choice, even though it went against a decision made long ago. She had held back some information from her daughter, intending to never tell her, but perhaps now was the time. "Sung, my beautiful girl," she began, "there's something I-." Sudden pounding on the front door cut Kirra off; pounding that was soon followed by a harsh voice.

"Open up now, or risk the wrath of the Fire Nation!"

* * *

Zuko waited impatiently for the door to open, his anger increasing when he heard movement but the door remained shut.

"Patience Prince Zuko," his uncle whispered, placing his hand on his nephew's shoulder. "Really though, I think you-." Iroh was cut off by the door slowly opening. A woman who looked to be in her mid-thirties regarded them warily.

"May I help you?" she asked softly. "Your majesties," she added after a moment of looking them up and down.

"Let us in," growled Zuko before Iroh could speak. Reluctantly, the woman stepped aside and Zuko walked in. Iroh smiled to the woman apologetically and followed him inside. The woman closed the door behind them and Zuko took in the sparse furnishings. His eyes narrowed and he turned to the woman. "Where is she?" the woman bit her lower lip and turned away slightly.

"Who?" she finally asked after nearly a minute of tense silence. The simple word made his anger flare and daggers of fire appeared in Zuko's clenched fists.

"What kind of fool do you take me for?!" he yelled. "You know-"

"What my nephew means," Iroh cut in, drawing the frightened woman's attention away from Zuko and onto himself, "is that we saw a young woman come this way. She was being harassed by town soldiers and in her hurry to get away, she dropped this." Iroh held up a gold hair pin, gold flames adorning the end. Kirra's eyes went wide. "Is she here, or does she live elsewhere?"

Kirra let out a small sigh of defeat, which didn't go unnoticed by Iroh, but he said nothing about it. "Sung," Kirra called, "can you come here please? Someone is here to see you." A curtain, cutting off another part of the house from the main room, was slowly pushed aside and cautiously, the girl from town joined them.

"Hello again, Sung," Iroh said brightly, before Zuko could even open his mouth. "I'm glad you are all right. I don't blame you for running, but you should be a bit more careful, you dropped this." Iroh held out the hair pin and Sung automatically raised her hands to her braided bun. Sure enough, the left side was sagging slightly.

"Thank-you," she muttered, ashamed at losing such a valuable gift. She took it and stuck it back in her hair. "Well," she continued after a moment of awkward silence, "if that's all-,"

"No, it's not," Zuko cut off harshly, stepping in between his uncle and the girl. "You ran when you saw me, and you show no respect for your royalty. Why?" Zuko was in her personal space now, leaning in so they were eye to eye, only a few inches separating their faces. Fear shot like lightning up Sung's spine, but miraculously, she managed to not let it show too badly; the only thing she did was cringe slightly.

"I do not know what you mean; I respect the royal family," she murmured. _Only because bad things will happen if I don't,_ she added mentally. The prince's glare at her intensified and now barely an inch separated their faces. She could feel the heat of his breath as he spoke.

"If you think I'll believe just words, when actions have shown me otherwise, than you are _dead_ wrong." The implied threat wasn't lost on Sung; many things she was, but unable to read between the lines was not one of them. For a minute they stared at each other, not a word passing from either. Finally Sung was forced to look away, and not because the scar scared her; it didn't faze her in the slightest.

Like the prince she was scared too, so why should it? He was just naturally intimidating, and she had her reasons to be scared. "I am forever loyal to my nation," she whispered. "May I be struck down by Fire Lord Ozai's fury if I am found to be lying, your majesty." Zuko pulled back as if he had been slapped and Iroh drew in a sharp breath. Zuko couldn't tell if she were insulting him or not, but even a fool would know better than to say something like that, especially to him, unless if they were being completely honest.

_She can't be lying about her loyalty to the Fire Nation if she would dare say that. Was I wrong; did she really just run for a normal reason? _The thought burned Zuko up as he realized that, once again, he had overreacted. Since he was young, he had always rushed into something without thinking of the consequences, and that was always what got him in trouble. That was why he was in this filthy peasant home now, instead of back in his room at the palace surrounded by luxuries someone like this girl, this _trash_, could never even dream of.

Now he was faced with a dilemma. He had made a mistake, and though she was one of the poor of his nation, he had still falsely accused a citizen of treason without proof. If he just left, word could spread like fire, and potentially reach his father's ears, no doubt being grossly distorted by that time.

"_Prince Zuko is a terror to the Fire Nation Colonies, my Lord. He kills our people daily, calling them traitors, just because they walk!"_ He could almost hear one of his father's advisors saying those words, and with it, his father ordering for his death without so much as blinking.

That was one option. The other was doing something to keep these two silent, but what? Threats? Bribery? Either could also land him in hot water. The girl, who had seemed to find her courage, was staring at him intently now, her eyes a rich, almost dark, brown as opposed to the common amber. He saw her lips twitch briefly into a smirk, and there was something in her gaze that he couldn't name. It was unnerving and a feeling almost like déjà vu swept over him.

He may not have been right about her being a traitor, but the more he stood there, silently appraising her, the more he was certain he had seen her somewhere; that there was something hauntingly familiar about her.

"Prince Zuko?" Iroh finally said, breaking the silence that had stretched out too long. "I think it time we leave; we still need to find someone to take Shang and the cook's place on the ship." Iroh laid his hand on his nephew's shoulder and spoke lowly so that only he would hear. "You made a mistake; just apologize for interrupting their evening and leave. No harm done."

Zuko didn't hear his uncle past the point of needing to find a replacement for the cook. And idea formed instantly; a perfect answer to his problem. After all, the men were whining about having a woman on board, and if keeping them happy was what it took to keep them from leaving….

"So, you claim to be loyal to your nation do you?" he asked, circling the girl slowly. He could see the muscles of her back tense as he came to a stop behind her. He leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Answer me."

"I am forever loyal," she bit out. The answer was just what Zuko wanted to hear; if she refused, he could trap her in her own words.

"Then if your royalty asked you to do something, I can rest assured you would do it, based on what you've claimed." Sung turned her head slightly, and was caught off guard at just how close they really were. She backed away on reflex; the fear she could feel on her face betraying the calm, neutral façade she had been trying to show.

"What do you want?" she finally asked as her hands clenched and unclenched repeatedly to relieve the tension building in her muscles. Zuko smirked.

"Our cook jumped ship, and the efforts my men make at keeping clothes and the ship clean are appalling. They've been whining at me to bring a woman on board. Welcome to my crew." Sung's eyes went wide and she felt her heart speed up as her mind processed what she had just heard. Vaguely, she heard her mother gasp, but that sounded strangely distant.

"Y-you can't do that!" she stuttered; her voice high and cracked. "You have no right!"

"Don't I? I am your Prince and you've pledged your allegiance to your nation to my face, which means, when asked by someone of my family to do something, you _will_ do it. No complaints, no questions." Zuko reached out with lightning speed and grabbed her throat. He didn't apply pressure; he was just giving the warning that he could, at one wrong step on her end, make her sorry she was breathing.

_And to think, all of this could have been avoided if you hadn't of jumped to conclusions._ His mind taunted, reminding him that, even in exerting his power over this peasant, he had still made a fool of himself, and now he was having to do something he didn't want to do, just to cover it up. _Also, let's not forget what you said earlier, about how the day you brought a girl on your ship was the day you would give up your throne and cease your hunt for the Avatar. Good thing only your Uncle heard you say that. _

"Understand?" he hissed, pushing the thought from his mind. She nodded as best as she could with his hand around her throat. Satisfied, he let her go. "Uncle, I'm going back to the ship. Bring our new crew member when she's ready, which shouldn't take long," he added, looking over his shoulder at her.

"Please, your majesty, you can't; she's all I have left, she's still a child!" pleaded Kirra, blocking the door before Zuko could leave. He glared murder, and though Kirra was trembling, she didn't back down. "Please."

"If you think I care, think again," Zuko spat. He turned to the girl and looked her over. She didn't look like a child, but then again, his sister didn't look her age either. "How old are you?" Sung looked down, taking in a deep breath before answering.

"Fifteen," she hissed softly. Her ears picked up the sound of footsteps coming her way and she looked up just in time to see Prince Zuko's hand raise before a stinging pain blossomed in her right cheek. She yelped and fell to the floor due to the force of the blow. He crouched down, and held her gaze; she couldn't look away, even if she wanted to.

"When I ask a question, you answer immediately, and clearly. You look me in the face and end with, your majesty. Now, let's try this again. How old are you?"

"Fifteen, your majesty," she answered not dropping the eye contact for a second. She was angry, but at the moment it was far overshadowed by her fear, chasing away all sarcastic remarks from her mind.

"Good, you learn quickly. When will you be sixteen?" Sung closed her eyes briefly, before answering.

"In a few weeks, your majesty." Sung felt a familiar bitterness prick her somewhere in her heart, but she tried to ignore it. _When you're sixteen, on your birthday… then you can._ Zuko didn't notice the strange, almost morbid, smile on the girl's face after she gave her answer, for he had turned away.

"Good; you're not going to be a 'child' for much longer, so I' certain doing an adult's work for a few extra weeks won't kill you." She had to bite her tongue at his arrogance. Who was he to call her child? True, she wouldn't be an adult age wise by Fire Nation standards until she turned sixteen, but she could in no way call herself a child.

"Uncle, as I said before, bring her to the ship," Zuko ordered, again heading for the door. Kirra couldn't hold in her tears and Sung just stood there as her world collapsed around her. The door slammed shut and the three stood there. Iroh felt his face heat up with embarrassment, and he felt as if he were intruding.

"I… I will be outside… whenever you are ready… Sung." He closed the door behind him softly, letting out a tired sigh once he was alone, feeling upset at the fact that he had been right. The universe was making Zuko eat his words, and unfortunately taking down someone innocent in the process.

* * *

Sung felt hollow as she folded the last of her clothes and stuffed them into her pack. After the prince had left, her mother had suggested she go lie down; Sung, still obviously in shock at the time, had agreed but had never fallen asleep. She had just lied there, until her mother had quietly told her dinner was ready. The General had eaten with them, but it had been an awkward, tense, quiet affair. He had immediately returned outside once the meal was done and Sung had begun her packing.

Now her few belongings were tucked away neatly in her pack which was sitting on her bed; mocking her in so many ways. There was nothing to prolonging the unavoidable now; she was ready to go, in the manner of provisions.

In her heart though, she felt vulnerable and naïve again, like when she was younger. She was scared beyond she had the ability to describe. "Sung?" she jumped at her mother's tear chocked voice. Her mother turned her around and Sung looked up at her for possibly the last time.

Kirra tried to smile reassuringly, but from the look Sung gave her, she could tell it had the opposite effect. "Oh my love," she breathed before the two were trapped in a fierce embrace. Never had the two been separated, and both were feeding off the other's fear of it now finally happening.

"Sung," Kirra finally said, as she pulled back, "I love you, and I will see you again. Don't be scared my child, I know how tough you can be. Be strong; this time apart is not forever." The words sounded fake to Kirra, and she felt like a hypocrite for saying them, but she felt the need to say something.

"I… I shall try, mother. I love you." Sung turned away from her mother briefly, and thus didn't see what her mother slipped into her pack, but Kirra did catch a glimpse of something that made her blood run cold nestled between her daughter's clothes.

"Sung… please don't do it; that is my only request." Sung whirled around; surprise on her face. "Yes child, I've known for a long time what you have planned to do. Sung, please don't it's not worth it. Please don't hurt me, yourself, in that way."

Sung for a long while was quiet. "I can make no promise. Good-bye mother." Her voice broke at the end as she stepped past her mother and grabbed her pack. As she adjusted the straps over her shoulders, she was suddenly grabbed and pulled close.

"Sung, before you leave… I must tell you something. I said I was never going to tell you this, but if we do not see each other again… then I want you to know something…. It's about your… your father."

* * *

**A/N: Well, that took longer than I thought it would. Sorry this took so long to update; writers block hit, and I started college. Also, next chapter will tie in with episode 3 from the show, chapter 5 episode 4, and so on and so forth. Anyway, thanks to:**

_**sunflower13**_**: Just keep reading for your question to be answered. Glad you liked the chapter. Keep guessing if you wish.**

_**madreader13**_**: Thanks for reviewing; I hope you liked this chapter.**

_**CourtingTheMoon**_**: Believe me, I've done my research. I think I have Season 1 memorized. Thanks for the review!**

_**Envy Her**_**: Thanks!**

_**WeirdGothGirl**_**: Keep reading and your questions will be answered! Thanks for reviewing!**

_**Sarah Goodwill**_**: Hope you liked this chapter!**

_**Momo da Munkee**_**: Here's your update, I hope you liked it!**

**Now, before I leave, I wanted to mention that my sister, Forest Princess, has two amazing **_**Avatar**_** stories posted, both being ZukoxOC. They're called **_**When Fire Met Water**_** and **_**Ursa's Secret.**_** Please check them out if you have the time; my sister is an amazing writer! Until next time!**

**~Moon White Rose**


	4. Chapter 4

** A/N: Well, here it is; chapter 4! Please enjoy! I do not own **_**Avatar: The Last Airbender**_**, which makes me sad. What makes me happy though are when my readers review… and the fact that I have some of you wondering what the heck is going on with Sung. I'll shut up now. Enjoy!**

** ~Moon White Rose**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Sung was too quiet; there was something wrong and Iroh knew it. Obviously he wasn't expecting her to be happy and cheery about what was happening to her, but something about her now was… off. In between dinner and her joining him outside about twenty minutes later, something had made her change drastically in demeanor.

She had been numb, but still alert, at dinner; now it was like walking with someone who wasn't even really alive. Her face was void of emotion, but the slight shake of her hands betrayed to the fact that something was boiling under the surface. Her steps were slow, as if she were having trouble walking, and once, for no reason, she had let out a choked gasp and her hand went to her heart. Suddenly, another gasp left her lips and Iroh could stay silent no longer.

"Sung, are you all right? Is something wrong?" he asked as he stopped. She acted as if she didn't hear him and continued to walk, and he laid a restraining hand on her shoulder to stop her. "Sung."

"Hmm, what did you say?" she asked after shaking her head. Iroh stared at her before continuing, wanting to choose his words carefully. "Is something troubling you, other than the obvious?" The question brought a little stability to her frenzied thoughts, and she realized she had been wearing her emotions on her sleeve to a shameful degree. She wanted to hit herself for doing so, but settled for scolding herself mentally.

_You need to calm down and save this stuff for when you are alone. Concentrate on the current situation and be strong; your life will get worse if these men you're about to meet think you have no backbone. Forget what mother told you…. NOW!_ She forced herself to give a small smile. "No, your majesty, I'm fine. I assure you."

Iroh wasn't convinced, but he decided not to push it. This girl had been through enough for one day, and he wanted her to see him as a friend, someone she could confide in when she felt the need to. _After all, she's going to need a friend; I doubt things are going to go smoothly between her and Zuko._ He smiled too and laughed softly at the title. "Please, no need for such formalities; I'm used to being called General Iroh, even though I retired long ago. I guess some things just stick with you, no matter what."

"Yes, it would seem so," Sung murmured as they continued down the road. She doubted she would ever forget the events of today, and she knew for certain that she would never forget her mother's parting words. Silence settled between the two and it made Iroh uncomfortable; he hated seeing people so downhearted, plus he could be quite the talker.

"Don't worry about my nephew; I know he may seem rough around the edges, but he really is a good person," he said, immediately catching the roll of her eyes afterwards. "It's true; he's just been under a lot of stress lately. Once you get to know him, I'm sure you two will be friends." He knew it was a shot in the dark saying that, but he felt the urge to try. After all, he could see some personality similarities in this girl and his nephew… and he could never resist the chance to play matchmaker for Zuko.

_And she's pretty, and seemed nice in the market. If only Zuko could see that- if not in her, than in some other nice young lady; that there is more to life than what he thinks there is._ He had never had the heart to tell Zuko that this chase was pointless and that his life was passing him by, even though he thought this daily; all he could do was sit back and hope Zuko would realize it for himself, and maybe drop hints for him along the way for him. Sung's quiet, hollow laughter brought Iroh out of his thoughts.

"Friends? With him?" she stopped and Iroh stopped as well. She looked him in the eyes and he was surprised at the coldness found in her beautiful brown irises. She stood up straight and for a brief second, Iroh swore there was something familiar about her; not so much _her_, but he saw it in the way she stood; the way she looked at him. "General Iroh, I respect you and your family, and you will see that soon enough. However, I am not here to be nice and make friends. I've never had a friend a day in my life, and I don't want, or will ever need, any. _**Ever**_."

* * *

The quiet of the room, and his even, steady breathing was slowly chasing away the tenseness of his muscles and the pain left by his emotions. Though Zuko prided himself on striking fear into his crew, and enjoyed baring his aggression for all to see, even he could admit that he needed these moments of quiet. Thoughts on his actions filled his mind after he was fully relaxed and he was able to face them somewhat calmly.

He could admit to himself that what he had done was wrong; he really did have no right uprooting that girl from her life. He of all people knew how much that hurt. _One mistake just leads to another and the decisions you keep making in the heat of the moment only lead down paths harder for you to travel._ He breathed out and he could feel the heat radiating off the candles before him intensify slightly as the flames grew to match his breathing, before shrinking as he breathed in. The thought bothered him and made his pride well up, which made his concentration waver. Even though his eyes were closed he could tell the flames were flickering.

_It's not your fault she was acting suspicious; it's her own fault she's where she's at now. Besides, you have the right to make mistakes just like everyone else, even more so since you're so tired and stressed; you have every excuse available at your disposal to use. No one deserves anything more than you._ Zuko's eyes opened, and the flames were barely the size of his fingers; sputtering weakly on their wicks. With a slight wave of his hand they died, and he was nearly swallowed up in darkness; the only light illuminating his room being weak moonbeams spilling in from the window above him. He tried to agree with this thought, but he couldn't fully; a part of him was still telling him what he did was wrong.

Suddenly, before the inner turmoil inside him could grow, a knock at his door broke the suffocating silence. "Enter," he called after he quickly relit the candles, so as to provide some light. The door opened and Zuko heard the person enter, closing the door behind them softly. "What took you so long?" he questioned before his uncle could say a word.

"We weren't gone very long, just a few hours. Sung was… tired after you left and her mother told her to lie down. Plus, they had me stay for dinner, and it took a while to walk all the way here," replied Iroh as he sat on his nephew's bed. Silence fell for nearly five minutes. "You should talk to her."

"Why? She means nothing to me, so long as she does what she was brought on board to do," Zuko shot back, but the harshness of his voice was not as strong as earlier. Iroh shook his head, not wanting to get into an argument now, but knowing one was probably around the corner with what he was about to say

"She will be occupying the room next to yours as it was the only one available, and I refuse to let her sleep down in the barracks with the crew, or in the kitchen as she requested." Iroh could see the fire build up immediately behind Zuko's eyes.

"No, absolutely not; she can stay in the kitchen or somewhere else, but I am not having her that close." _After all, I don't want to be reminded of what I've done every time I step out the door,_ he mentally added. Iroh sighed and walked to the door.

"Then perhaps next time, you will not let your temper dictate your actions. She's stays; goodnight Prince Zuko." Zuko stared at the door long after his uncle had left. He wanted to brush away what his uncle had said about his temper; it made him so angry to be constantly reprimanded by the only person on this ship he had respect for, but he could admit, to himself only, that he deserved it.

It was really curiosity, not the desire to please his uncle or to make amends with the peasant, which made him step into the hall. He walked a short distance to his left and was soon faced with another door identical to his own and every other door on his ship, which made him wonder what to do now. Should he knock? Just walk in? Turn around and leave because he was so annoyed, tired, and frustrated to the point that getting better acquainted with the inside of his eyelids sounded like pure heaven?

Eventually, he settled for pounding on the door. He folded his arms across his chest as he waited. Moments later, the door opened slightly, and the girl's eyes narrowed as they locked with his. "Yes?" she finally asked. "Your majesty," she added and he caught the sneering undertone. Zuko's eyes narrowed and he pushed his way in.

"Do you not have manners?" she snapped quickly wrapping herself up in a worn red night robe. He turned his attention to her, his arms one again folded.

A look of disgust crossed Sung's face as she realized that he was void of a top, thus providing her with a view she didn't want. _Still, he is a little handsome…._ She ignored the thought because it wasn't something she would be admitting any time soon. He glared at her, but didn't answer her question. After a bit he lost interest, and Zuko turned his attention to the room.

It had standard furnishings like his; a bed, dressed in plain sheets with a thin blanket and pillow, a small desk in the spot where his candles would be sitting in his room, and a metal trunk for storing clothes and other personal belongings. He was tempted to go through her things, just to make her mad, and to see if she had brought anything on board that could be dangerous. After all, a fool's blade was almost always sharper than his or her mind, and fools could get lucky….

_Wait, do I really think she could get away with doing something to me? I must be more tired than I thought._ This girl was only a smidge taller than the Water Tribe peasant who had helped rescue the Avatar and had the ability to water bend. She had no fat or useless flesh on her that he could see; in fact, she looked very fit, and admittedly a bit strong, but she was also very petite and slender. If she really tried to do something, than he could easily overpower her physically; plus he also had his sword skills and bending to help him if she had any tricks up her sleeves, which suddenly made him think of something.

"Are you a bender?" he questioned. Sung, who had been leaning against the wall, her arms crossed, blinked a few times before turning away.

"There hasn't been a bender in my mother's family in generations." Her tone was hollow and Zuko could here hints of tiredness in her voice. The answer struck him as odd however; why would she mention only her mother, and not her father? Better yet, why didn't she just say family?

"What of your father then, is he a bender?" Silence. "Are you trying to protect him, thinking he's going to come save you?" Zuko sneered, but noticed the change that happened immediately. Every muscle tensed, he could see it happen under the thin material, and she turned to face him. Her face was void of emotion, and there was a frigid, but guarded look in her eyes.

"My father… went to war before I was born; I've never met him and… we've never heard anything about him. He's probably dead." Zuko felt a prick of unease in his stomach at the sound of her voice; he couldn't believe how quickly this girl's attitude had change. Her tone now was different than before; it was as closed off as her face, but he could hear danger under the surface. Obviously, he had brought up a touchy subject, and he really didn't doubt she would retaliate physically if he pushed it; after all, she had handled that one guard when he wouldn't stop harassing her.

"Can you go now, please? I'm tired, and I have a lot to do tomorrow, your majesty." Without a word he left; knowing she was right, but doubting she had a good idea of just how right she really was.

* * *

_Candles lined the path, their glow the only comfort to be found in the darkness. She could barely make out the road they illuminated; she only really knew it was there because she could hear the gravel crunch beneath her feet with each step._

_Sung, growing bored with looking ahead, started to turn her head to see if anything was out in the darkness, when a harsh, masculine voice rang out._

"_DON'T YOU DARE LOOK AWAY FROM ME! EYES ON ME! NOW!" She looked forward again, startled, and far ahead she could see a figure standing in shadows. "Eyes on me; if you want to find me, than you had better let everything else go. Your way of life, your memories, your fears, your _mother_; it's them or me, you cannot have both!" The figure started walking away, and Sung took off after him._

"_Father, please, why? I want to know you but I don't want to let mother go; why would you make me choose between you two?!" The figure turned and a sickening feeling welled in her stomach._

"_YOU WILL NOT QUESTION ME! YOU CHOOSE ONE OR THE OTHER!" Large, angry flames leapt from her father's fists, racing towards her. She jumped to the side, but it was too far and she found out the darkness beyond the path was an abyss. She grabbed the edge of the path just in time, but in all her strength, she couldn't pull herself up. In fact, it felt like the darkness had thousands of hands and all were intent on dragging her down._

"_HELP! FATHER, MOTHER, ANYONE, HELP ME!" She heard two sets of footsteps on the path then, both coming towards her. One set was coming from the direction she had been coming from, running fast. The other was coming from where she had been going, walking calmly, barely making a noise. Somehow, both made it to her at the same time. She looked up and her parents stood there. She could make out her mother clearly, but her father was cloaked in shadows._

"_Sung, take my hand, please; I'll save you my precious baby girl," her mother encouraged tearfully, holding out her hand. Her father said nothing, but held out his hand as well. She wanted to take her mother's hand, but to her, she suddenly looked frail and weak; it appeared as if her own body weight was too much of a burden to bear._

"_I don't want to drag you down too Mother. Father, help me," she begged, stretching out one hand as far as she could. Her mother wept bitterly and faded away, but before Sung could say a word her father grabbed her outstretched hand and started to pull her up, his grip bruising and cruel. "Father, stop, you're hurting me!" He yanked her close and she fell silent._

_Even with hardly any space between them, she still couldn't make out his features, except for his eyes; true mirrors to her own. "You," he began, "were not supposed to move. You were to counter the attack or take it with the humility you should show to me. If this is the best you can do, than I have nothing but shame and hate for you." And with that, he pushed her away and she fell into the darkness, the only sound overpowering her screams being his cruel laughter following her into the darkness that never seemed to end…._

Sung bolted up in bed; a scream on her lips, and a queasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. A layer of sweat covered her body and her long black waves were matted and tangled around her face. The queasy feeling grew and she fought to keep the contents of her stomach down. Eventually, the feeling passed and she stood, her legs threatening to give out at any moment. She counted mentally to ten slowly as she stood still, breathing steadily. Finally the waves of dizziness left and she was able to move.

She staggered over to the desk and sank to her knees, regarding her reflection in the mirror that sat there, hardly big enough to show her her face. Brown eyes stared back at her as she ran her fingers through her mass of tangles; fear, confusion, and a bit of curiousness shining in their depths. Never in her life had she had such a vivid nightmare; ultimately she chalked it all up to what had happened to her within the last twenty-four hours.

_Still, you really can't help but wonder just how much could have some truth to it._ She pushed the thought aside as she opened her trunk to retrieve her comb. The first thing to greet her was the surprise her mother had somehow slipped her before leaving, and Sung couldn't hold back a wistful smile.

Sung had not had friends growing up, so her mother had made her one in the form of a doll. It had been Sung's most cherished possession throughout her childhood, and never had she been so thankful that her mother had kept it, despite the protests she had made not long after she had turned twelve, saying that she didn't need her anymore.

"'_You'll never be too old for the things or people that really meant something to you,'"_ her mother had replied after her first attempt at getting rid of the doll. Sung understood now what her mother had meant; having her doll with her in this prison of steel was like the calm eye in the storm; like having a bit of home with her. Sung fingered the doll's cheek, starting to get lost in memories when a pounding at her door almost made her scream. Quickly she closed the trunk and threw on her robe, hating that she didn't at least have a second to comb out her bedhead.

"Yes?" she asked as she opened the door slightly, half expecting it to be the prince, but realizing it was probably too early for the stuck up royal to be awake, let alone up and out of his room. Instead, a tired looking man with gray hair and sideburns looked at her for a moment before answering her question.

"My name is Lieutenant Jee. I'm here to show you to the kitchen; your first day of work starts now."

* * *

**A/N: Well, there we go, another chapter done! I don't know how often I'll be able to update, since college is in full swing and my homework load is brutal after just a little over a month. Anyway thanks to:**

_**sunflower13:**_** I hope you enjoyed my sister's fics if you got the chance to read them. Unfortunately, I can't answer your questions now, or I'd ruin the story. Thanks for reviewing, and thanks for being the first to review all three chapters!**

_**xXDark-Fallen-angel:**_** Thanks! I hope you liked this chapter!**

_**liontaming**_**: Here's your update, thanks for reviewing!**

**Well, until next time!**

**~Moon White Rose**


	5. Chapter 5

** A/N: I know, I know; I've been gone forever, but college ate all my free time, and another fic was demanding any spare moment I had. On the upside, I'm done with college until the fall, so I should get to update more often. I do not own **_**Avatar: The Last Airbender**_**. Enjoy!**

** ~Moon White Rose**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Sung stared at Lieutenant Jee as if he had two heads; what could he mean she had to start cooking now? It was still dark out and the only reason she was awake now was because of the nightmare. "Now?" she asked, wanting to make sure she had heard him right.

"Yes, now," he sighed. "Sunrise will be in three hours, and there are a grand total of seventeen people on this ship, including you." Sung almost passed out at hearing this news; she was expected to cook for seventeen people three times a day?! "Get dressed and don't take all day either." Sung numbly closed the door and quickly changed and combed out her hair.

_ This is ridiculous. How am I supposed to do this?_ She finished braiding her hair and in seconds it was wound into her trademark bun, pinned back with the gold pins. Seeing no point in prolonging her work, she opened the door and joined the Lieutenant in the hall. He began to walk off without a word and Sung followed. She was led up and down so many hallways that she quickly got dizzy. "I'm going to get lost in here," she mumbled under her breath. She had not been expecting Jee to hear, but apparently, he did.

"This is nothing if you've been on one of the standard sized ships, but if you do find yourself getting turned around, don't hesitate to ask for help." Sung was surprised at the friendliness she heard in his voice, even though it was faint. Not five minutes earlier, she had pegged him as standoffish and rude. Almost as if he could sense what she was thinking, he spoke again. "Sorry if I came off as rude when I came and got you; I'm just a little cranky from not getting enough sleep."

"So, Prince Zuko… he works the crew hard." Jee stopped and looked at her over his shoulder.

"... Tell me how you feel tomorrow morning, and then you'll have your answer." He resumed walking and Sung felt her heart drop while she thought of a thousand mean things she would have liked to say to the hot-headed jerk right then after hearing the Lieutenant's words. So, he pushed his crew to the point of exhaustion; what would that mean for her? Would he leave her alone so long as she put something edible on the table morning, noon, and night? What else was to be expected?

She recalled him saying something about cleaning and her heart fell more. Would she just have to clean just his room or other places as well? As she thought of cleaning, her mind went to idea of laundry and she felt ready to scream. She had a gut feeling she was going to get stuck with that too. _Hopefully no one on this ship is a slob_. That thought immediately went out the window when she entered the kitchen; it was an absolute mess. Clean dishes were mixed in with dirty ones, and dried food coated the counters and stove top. Trash and various bits of food covered the floor and that was only the beginning. Ultimately, it looked as if someone had attempted to keep the place clean, but had given up after a certain point, which was most likely the case.

The only truly clean thing she saw was a teapot and two tea cups; they gleamed in the torch light while everything else gave off a dull glow at best. Cleaning this mess was going to be a nightmare. "How did no one ever get sick off of this?"

"The men on this ship are tough, and he put a real effort into the prince's food," Jee replied, disgust plain as day in his voice.

"Too bad he didn't put an effort into keeping this place clean. Did the food ever even _look_ edible?" she questioned, turning to face the Lieutenant. He sighed and headed to the door.

"The prince's did. Just do your best; I'm sure you're a better cook than he ever was." The door slammed, the loud sound ringing in her ears. Do her best? This kitchen would take days to get properly clean, and that was if she didn't have to cook, clean, and do laundry. She stared at the mess for another few minutes then took a deep breath. She willed her determination to not fail her now; after all, she could be very ambitious, according to her mother.

_All right, let's get this over with._

* * *

The dawn sun was only starting to paint the eastern sky with light when Iroh began to head down to the kitchen. Like a true fire bender he woke with the sun, but it was the thought of a nice cup of tea that actually got him out of bed. Also, he wanted to see how Sung was faring for her first meal and to see if she would be more tolerable of his presence. _Hopefully she will be. She seems like such a nice girl._

Finally, Iroh reached his destination and he had to do a double take. He had long ago accepted the semi messy state of the kitchen, even though he didn't like it; but the sight that met him made him wonder if he was even on the right ship. The kitchen was not perfectly clean, but it was much, much better than what it had been. Most of the floor was swept and looked as if it had been scrubbed. The main counter gleamed and pots sat on the stove, delicious smells wafting out from under their lids. The three trash barrels were filled, with more rubbish piled in a somewhat neat stack around them.

It wasn't perfect, a lot of work still needed to be done, but the sight made Iroh happier than he had been in a while; perhaps bringing a girl on board had been a good decision after all. "Sung? Sung where are you? The kitchen looks great." Iroh started to make himself some tea, but stopped when he got no response. "Sung?" A small noise caught Iroh's attention; it sounded like a moan, and it was quickly followed by a disgruntled yawn. Iroh followed the sound to the other side of the main counter and a twinge of guilt hit him.

Sung sat on the floor. A large pot was in her lap with a wet rag in her hand. Her head was back against the counter side and her eyes were tightly closed; strands of hair sticking to her sweaty face. "Um, Sung, are you awake?" Iroh questioned as he knelt down and gently rubbed her shoulder. Her eyes opened and she gazed at him blearily before her eyes widened. She looked around than quickly jumped up. A red blush blossomed on her face.

"General Iroh, I… I, um, well…." Sung closed her mouth as she had no excuse to offer for her dozing. What had she been thinking when she chose to sit to clean the pot? She should have stayed on her feet so that this very act wouldn't have happened. _Now I'm going to get it._ She waited warily for some form of harshness or brutality to leave the old General, but all he did was smile and motion for her to sit at the counter with him.

"I'm not mad; everyone gets tired. Would you like a cup of tea? I made it myself." She was too surprised to speak, so she nodded and sat where he indicated. Iroh noticed that she was as stiff as a board and mistrust made her eyes appear hard, which again made him feel as if he had seen her somewhere before, or at least had seen someone with eyes like hers. He poured the tea for her and couldn't help but feel amused at the flustered look on her face. He watched her for a minute, but she avoided direct eye contact and didn't touch her cup. He decided to test a theory.

He pretended to lose interest in her and took a long drink from his own cup. As he set the cup down, he watched her take a sip from her own cup. A ghost of a smile appeared and she took another long sip. "You come from a very traditional background, don't you?" he finally questioned softly as he made eye contact. She tensed, but didn't look away; he could almost see her figuring out the best answer in her mind.

"Yes General Iroh… I… I do. What made you aware of this, if I may respectfully ask?"

"Oh, a good number of things gave it away. You won't look me in the eyes unless I look at you first, and you wouldn't drink until I drank first…. You come from a very male dominant house." It wasn't a question. The Fire Nation had always put a high emphasis on personal and family honor, but it was during the reign of his grandfather, Fire Lord Sozin, that things had started to become less equal and more male dominant.

His grandfather, in hopes of keeping the people on his good side, had often said that he was merely a ruler twice over; a ruler of the Nation, and like the rest of his people, a ruler of his house. He had said that every man in the Fire Nation, from the highest noble to the lowest peasant was the Lord of his home. Every man's wife and children was his to rule, and that to be a good man who brought honor to his household kingdom and Nation, he had to do whatever it took to protect what was his, even if that meant helping the Fire Nation attack innocent people from the other nations.

He had also said that a woman's best way to bring honor to the family was to bear strong children, nurture her family, and be submissive to her "Lord's" requests. In no time, women began to be viewed more as items and breeding tools rather than people and many men went around as vain fools who were too full of themselves.

"I… suppose you could say that." Iroh snapped out of his thoughts fast enough to hear the frigid tone of Sung's voice. She finished her cup and handed it back to Iroh with a tight smile. "I have to get the food ready, but please let me know if I can get you anything. Coincidently, there's something I'd like you to do for me, if you can."

"Yes of course. What do you want?" Sung leaned in and fixed her emotionless gaze on Iroh.

"It's a simple request really. _Do not_ ask about my home life again; don't ask about my mother, my childhood, my… father. Ever." Iroh had no words to say to the request that had too much hostility floating beneath the surface. Sung turned away and busied herself with the food which would soon be ready.

Iroh sighed, but not with defeat; he sighed because he knew that he wasn't going to get past her defensive surface now. She needed time to adjust to her new situation; once she settled in, he was certain she would be more open to the friendship he was trying to offer. He stood and headed to the kitchen door. "I will respect your wishes, Sung. If you ever need someone to talk to…." Iroh left it at that as he closed the door behind him softly.

Sung tried to not let the words affect her, but they already were messing with her head. _Don't worry about it_. The voice in her head whispered; the same voice her father in her dream had had. _You don't need them; you don't need any friends. You only need me to make you better than what you are now. You are nothing without me._

"Yes, you're right _father_," she muttered darkly as she viciously brushed the tears out of her eyes. "You are the only one who can fix the mess you have made of my life. The only question is would you be willing to do such a thing? Would you be willing to make up for all the wrong you've done?"

The only answer she got was the same mocking laughter from her dream. It echoed in her mind, driving her crazy, but she couldn't escape it. "Truly," she whispered, "there is never any escape from the ones who are long gone."

* * *

**A/N: Man. I'm definitely rusty when it comes to this story. I should get back into it soon though. I'm really just posting this as a filler for what is to come, and to let you all know that I have not given up on this fic; college just got in the way of any writing time. Please let me know what you think. Anyway, thanks to:**

_**sunflower13:**_** Thanks for the review. Sung and Zuko will bond, but their terrible fathers will only play minor roles for this story; they'll play a bigger part in the sequel. Glad you like the mystery about Sung; hopefully when all is revealed, you'll be surprised. Again, thanks for reviewing.**

_**Momo da Munkee**_**: Thanks for reviewing!**

_**Chocolate Orchids**_**: I'm glad I have you guessing about the issues between Sung and her father. Thanks for the review. Hope you like this chapter.**

_**Mermaid166:**_** Thanks for the review, but I don't know what you mean by blue words; everything looked fine to me. :/**

_**Potato:**_** Thanks for reviewing! Sorry this update took so long.**

_** .Kittys:**_** Thanks, I'm glad you like the story!**

**Well, I hope you all like the chapter. Later!**

**~Moon White Rose**


End file.
